


Unseen

by i_see_seven_cats



Category: Unseen (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 10: Blink, Gen, Poetry, i didn't expect to write anything else but here we are, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_see_seven_cats/pseuds/i_see_seven_cats
Summary: the story told in episode 10, but i made it a poem
Relationships: The Watcher (Unseen) & The Speaker (Unseen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unseen

The Watcher, that was his chosen name  
Was a sorcerer with a claim to fame  
He could convince the air and light  
To conceal him from even a dragon's might

Yet he wanted more, something like the Caul  
To leave his mark on the world once and for all  
He wondered for years, still it was out of his reach  
Then one day he met a girl, a student to teach

He hoped to better understand magic this way  
By passing down his knowledge day by day  
If she had been his equal, he might have succeeded  
But he was certain that he himself was all that he needed

So he ignored her ideas and insisted on his ways  
Until she was but a mirror and his reflection met his gaze  
One day he left, and left her doubting her worth  
But as she recovered she began to unearth

The very thing the Watcher had sought when he'd left her for worse  
And so she started plotting a devious curse  
Invisibility was his most famous trick  
And she had found a way to make it stick

"Are you watching closely?" he'd loved to ask  
And those are the words that make the curse last  
For the Watcher was trapped, by his own conceit,  
And he is still out there, somewhere, unseen


End file.
